1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle ti re for driving on rough terrain which can improve turning performance while maintaining traction performance or braking performance when it travels straight.
2. Description of the Background Art
A motorcycle tire for driving on rough terrain which is used in motocross and the like (which may be hereinafter simply referred to as a “tire”) has a plurality of blocks formed on a tread portion (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No.2008-254573). Such a tire has each block bite into a soft road such as a sandy soil, a mud area and the like, obtains traction or turning force by its edges, thereby improving steering stability.
In addition, blocks include crown blocks arranged in a center area of a tread portion, shoulder blocks arranged on tread edge sides, and middle blocks arranged between the crown blocks and the shoulder blocks. Of these blocks, the crown block is formed into a horizontally long rectangular shape in a planar view, which can enhance edge components in an axial direction of a tire, to improve traction performance or braking performance when a motorcycle travels straight.